crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperSubSpeed
Welcome 2 Hello there. I took the freedom of reverting the 2 last changes you made as it was adding nonsense. If you would like to respond to this message, leave a note on my talk page. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 09:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) CTR / CNK Player Stats Hey, I noticed that you said 'Please keep the stats as it is, it doesn't need to be changed'. While I do agree on that, I'm wondering why you changed Nitros Oxide's CTR stats and Velo's stats to Expert. There are only three official statistic difficulties. C.Syde65 (talk) 03:25, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I understand now. Even though I classify them as Advanced, I don't really see them being Advanced or Expert seeing as they have no natural weaknesses (etc. handling). But it doesn't matter. I'm fine with the current layout for the player statistics. C.Syde65 (talk) 02:30, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Isn't Nitros Oxide protected by Uka Uka in Crash Team Racing? C.Syde65 (talk) 09:15, March 1, 2014 (UTC) You can play as Nitros Oxide via game shark cheat. Except I've never know how to do it. And I'm pretty sure I've seen You Tube clips where people play as Nitros Oxide in Crash Team Racing and his mask is Uka Uka. C.Syde65 (talk) 08:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) what's up? Why did you put that eyesore list of everyone Crash knows and their cousin back in the article? BandiCooper 21:32, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Actually there's plenty of reason to remove it, because it's unnecessary and clutters the infobox. The fact that it's on other articles means that there's more work to be done on those articles. The fact that it's been there a long time means that no one noticed it, which is fine because who expects a smelly shit in Crash Bandicoot s infobox? BandiCooper 21:57, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Admins If you want to get the admins opinion why don't you just make a forum thread asking the other admins for their opinion instead of asking some random wiki staff who hasn't been active in over 4 years? :v BandiCooper 09:10, June 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Pura (CNK) Yeah, Pura is one of those odd characters from Crash Nitro Kart that doesn't fit neatly into one group. I guess it wouldn't be a bother to list him as a Beginner. After all the person who marked him as Intermediate could simply have made an error. I personally classify him as being sort of half and half between a full Beginner and a full Intermediate racer, except there's no such thing as a half Beginner, half Intermediate racer. As a side note, Velo is marked as an Expert even though technically he is probably the easiest character in the game to play as, since he has the strengths of the other racers and none of the weaknesses. He's probably marked as an Expert because of the strengths of his stats, instead of because of how easy or how difficult he is to race as. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:32, September 19, 2016 (UTC)